1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic card recorder/playback machine for transporting and converting audio signals to and from magnetically stripped cards and particular to control features of such device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic card recording and/or reproducing apparatus which utilize a card upon which magnetic tracks are mounted are useful for educational and teaching purposes as, for example, studying foreign languages. Machines of the prior art have not been capable of utilizing the entire magnetic track on the card and have also been improperly erased due to transverse motion of the erase head relative to the card due to vibrations caused by movement of the card and varying thicknesses of the card. Furthermore, prior art devices had very expensive vertical head positioning and referencing means and have required that the card be held and guided by hand so that it does not tilt relative to the machine.